Red
by kinmoku2
Summary: "Vampire," she murmured underneath her breath. She tried very hard to remain serious, but couldn't help the smile tainting her frown. He rolled his eyes. "Please don't start quoting Twilight." Just a little moment between the anemic vampire and his girlfriend-RokuNami. Enjoy the fluff and drop a line in a review if you like it!


Red

"_Loving him was Red,"_

_-Taylor Swift_

"Vampire," she murmured underneath her breath. She tried very hard to remain serious, but couldn't help the smile tainting her frown.

He rolled his eyes. "Please don't start quoting _Twilight_."

"Sorry," she said unapologetically and gave a cheeky grin, "I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, you should be flattered."

"And why is that?" he asked with an audible snort.

"Because my sweet anemic vampire boy," she batted her eyes at him teasingly, "it's coming from me, and you _looove _me."

"Naminé," he grumbled with annoyance.

Naminé grinned and leaned towards him. "Roxas~"

"You're ridiculous," Roxas muttered, sighing.

"Well, you're a vampire," Naminé retorted with a girlish giggle and fell back into the lush clearing.

Roxas groaned and sat down so that he could better admire the veil of stars above them. "1,000 years with this? I don't think saving her is worth _that_ kind of punishment…"

Offended, Naminé pushed the vampire with a pout and turned away from him. "You're _mean_ Roxas. I'm a poor, sick girl and you just _have_ to pick on me, don't you?"

Roxas snorted, folding his arms behind his head as he watched the star studded sky begin to burn into layered hues of pink, orange and gold in the distance. "You're so melodramatic."

"And you're mean," Naminé stated, still refusing to face the blond beside her.

Roxas smirked. "I thought we already established that fact?"

Naminé finally shot up and pointed at him furiously. "Shut up! I know that I can be—" Naminé's blue eyes abruptly dilated and she held a hand to her heart, falling backwards. Roxas sprung up immediately and seized the petite blonde in his arms.

"Naminé? Naminé!?" He panicked, eyes darting around the forest relentlessly in search of the best route to the hospital. "Stupid girl…can't she realize when I'm just jok—"

A giggle suddenly erupted, and Roxas' eyes widened as he looked to the supposedly comatose girl in his arms. _"W-What?"_

She began to chortle louder. "Your…*snort* reaction…*snort* was the best…*snort* _ever_! I _so_ got you!"

"You mean you were _FAKING!_!?" He dropped her onto the ground just as suddenly as he had picked her up, causing the blonde to rub her now sore lower back gingerly.

Naminé _wanted_ to laugh more, but the anger in Roxas' voice made her keep her lips tight before managing to choke out. "You started it."

"I made a _JOKE_," Roxas countered, still enraged, "I didn't scare the _HELL_ out of you and…and—" Roxas stopped midsentence , stumbling backwards as he felt a wave of nausea flood his now empty stomach. The price of trying to be a humanitarian…

Naminé popped up instantly, quickly brandishing a homemade rice ball from her coat pocket. Roxas took the food gratefully and eased himself back down onto the ground.

Naminé smiled and leaned her head on the vampire's shoulder. "Silly. You shouldn't overexert yourself like that. You know since you don't drink human blood it makes you sick easily."

"Says the girl who pretends to have a heart attack and makes the vampire nearly have a stroke," Roxas muttered darkly as he took another bite of the rice ball. He never would admit how important her existence was to him. _'It would only give her a bigger ego than she already has,' _he thought with a shake of the head that went unnoticed by said girl.

The silver moon hanging over them cast fainter and fainter glows as it started to retreat from the building light, and Naminé watched the vampire boy in a heavy silence that had rapidly descended on her small shoulders. The tips of her blonde hair danced alongside the tickles of wind that passed through and there was a faint glimmer of water up ahead that Naminé was half tempted to jump into if Roxas was not with her.

Absentmindedly, she plucked platelets of dew stained grass from the ground and started a pile of twigs and grass clippings. Roxas watched from the corner of his eye, tempted to speak but not entirely willing to break the haze of silence surrounding them.

"Roxas…?" Naminé finally broke the silence with an uncertain tone.

The blond vampire flicked an electric blue eye to his companion lazily. "Yes…?"

"Do you sparkle?" she blurted senselessly.

He rolled his eyes. "Is that your real question?"

"…No…"

"Just spit it out."

Naminé exhaled softly and hugged her knees to her chest. "Would it _really_ be that bad having to spend a 1,000 years with me?"

Roxas smiled gently and wound their fingers together. "The worst, but you know what? I would love every second of it."

The brightest grin spread across Naminé's lips and she planted a swift kiss on the vampire's cheek before lifting herself off the ground triumphantly. "Well then, just let me prep my neck and then you can—"

"No Bella," Roxas replied with an amused smirk and pulled her back down beside him. "Not yet."

Naminé crossed her arms childishly, but then mirrored her vampire's grin. "I can wait."

**REDREDRED**

**A/N: Just a super random one shot that popped into my head at one in the morning. I was trying to write the chapter of a full-fledged story, but my brain was drawing blanks so I decided to write a one shot inspired by the manga **_**Millennium Snow**_** by Bisco Hatori (Ouran High School). The main girl has a heart condition and almost dies but is preserved by the blood of a vampire named Toya. She wants to live a 1,000 years so she can see 1,000 snowfalls, but she's having a hard time convincing Toya who doesn't want to her to end up unhappy since she wouldn't really be able to die.**

**Anyway, I just thought it would be fun to have a one shot that reflects a more light hearted vampire-human relationship since other writers already have the serious ones covered. Sorry if my humor sucks. It's not my forte. Though, I did enjoy poking a little fun at the 'Twilight' series.  
**

**Please read, favorite and REVIEW!:D!**


End file.
